Catara
Catara is an exclusive girl available as a DLC bundle that can be purchased for $5. She is the twenty-ninth girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. Along with her purchase, you'll unlock a new game mechanic called "Speed Dating". This allows you to instantly fill Gift and Date requirements at the press of a button, provided you have enough money/time blocks available. You first meet Catara when you're battling the forces of evil and losing hope, commanding your magic sword to send you a girl with "Might beyond might". Catara comes to your aid, scattering the forces. Personality Catara is an extremely impatient LightningCat, teaching You how to speed date immediately after your first encounter. She speaks very fast and loves being active and on the move, going forwards with an optimistic attitude. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while battling the forces of evil, it looks as though all is lost. Just as the light of hope is fading, you raise your magic sword in the air and command it to send you a girl that has, "Might beyond might!" # Forces of Evil - CRUSHED! # Suddenly a beautiful feline femme fatale bursts onto the scene, scattering the forces of darkness. The world is saved! # "Hiya!" she purrs, giving a little wave. "I'm Catara! I'm here to save your life, AND teach you the ancient art of Speed Dating. Say whaaat? This is going to be fun - let's get started!" Adversary * We're off to the races! Yaaaaaaas! Sorry * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Upgrade to Nuisance # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Nuisance * Coming soon. Sorry * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Upgrade to Frenemy # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Frenemy * Coming soon. Sorry * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Gift * Coming soon. Upgrade to Acquaintance # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Acquaintance * Coming soon. Talk * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Gift * Coming soon. Upgrade to Friendzoned # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Friendzoned * Coming soon. Talk * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Gift * Coming soon. Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Awkward Besties * Coming soon. Flirt * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Gift * Coming soon. Upgrade to Crush # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Crush * Coming soon. Flirt * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Gift * Coming soon. Upgrade to Sweetheart # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Sweetheart * Coming soon. Flirt * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Gift * Coming soon. Upgrade to Girlfriend # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Girlfriend * Coming soon. Flirt * Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. Gift * Coming soon. Upgrade to Lover # Coming soon. soon. # Coming soon. Lover * Coming soon. *'(Naked)' Coming soon. Seduce * Coming soon. *'(Naked)' Coming soon. Poke * Coming soon. *'(Naked)' Coming soon. Gift * Coming soon. *'Uniform' Coming soon. *'Suit' Coming soon. *'Ring' Coming soon. *'Lingerie' Coming soon. *'Outfit' Coming soon. *'Suit' Coming soon. Date * Stroll Coming soon. * Beach Coming soon. * Sightseeing Coming soon. * Theater Coming soon. Dialog about Ayano * Coming soon. Requirement Table Trivia *Catara's height is 5'4" (approximately 163 cm). Outfits Add image here|School Outfit Add image here|Holiday Outfit Add image here|Wedding Outfit Add image here|Beach Outfit Memory Album EventCGs00 catara.png|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 catara.png|Friendship Photo EventCGs02 catara.png|Sweetheart Photo EventCGFINAL catara.png|Lover Photo Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Premium Content